WORRIED
by Cutebei
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin, dengan seluruh hidupku." - Kim Namjoon "Begitupun aku Kim Namjoon" - Kim Seokjin Namjin, BxB.
1. WORRIED

WORRIED

Kim Namjoon 3 Kim Seokjin

BOYxBOY | T | AU

FF ini aku persembahkan buat Kak Christal Alice

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Ruangan minimalis berdiameter 6x6 meter, dengan sapuan cat putih tulang yang sebagian cat nya sudah mengelupas, terasa begitu dingin mencekam. Menguar dari sesosok tubuh jangkung yang tengah berbaring di kasur single miliknya. Dia Kim Namjoon, seorang lelaki menawan bersurai merah jambu.

Namjoon yang berbaring, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berguling resah di kasur. Matanya yang terpejam sesekali terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tidak minat. Salah satu lengannya sedari tadi menggenggam ponsel pintar miliknya, tidak berniat melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"ARGHHH"

Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir tebal namjoon dibarengi dengan tubuh tegapnya yang bangun dari kasur. Namjoon mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur, kepalanya menunduk menatap layar ponsel pintarnya yang gelap.

Kepala Namjoon menengadah, sekilas terlihat sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya kembali menunduk, memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Layarnya berubah terang tidak menggelap seperti tadi, Namjoon hanya butuh menekan tombol nomer satu untuk menyelesaikan segala keresahannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Namjoon menekan dial satu lebih lama, hingga sebuah panggilan kini tengah terhubung.

Sesaat setelah ponselnya berpindah tempat ke samping telinga kiri Namjoon, kamarnya yang begitu dingin, kini terasa kental dengan aura tegang yang namjoon keluarkan. Semakin terasa tegang saat namjoon membuka kelopak matanya cepat.

Sebuah suara dari sebrang sambungan, terasa begitu menggelitik, merambat menuju jantungnya yang kini berdegup tidak karuan. Membuat bibirnya kelu, tubuhnya membatu hanya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan dari sebrang sambungan telfon.

" _Hallo?_ "

"…."

" _Namjoonie? Kau ad-"_

"Hyung. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan kesana, tunggulah aku."

Namjoon mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak, tidak memberi kesempatan pada seseorang disebrang sana untuk berbicara, bahkan Namjoon mengakhiri sambungan mereka serampangan.

Namjoon bangun dari duduknya setelah melemparkan ponsel ke kasur, kemudian keluar kamar setelah mengambil kunci motor dan memakai jaket jeans belel miliknya. Dengan tidak lupa mengunci pintu, Namjoon berjalan sedikit berlari begitu terburu-buru menyusuri lorong apartment usang yang kini ia tinggali seorang diri, meskipun begitu, namjoon merasa nyaman dan betah tinggal disini selama beberapa pekan ini.

Namjoon mempercepat larinya saat melihat motor kesayangannya, salah satu lolosan pabrik Royal Enfield yang kini selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Katakan ia gelandangan kaya yang sialnya begitu _Hot._ Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, Namjoon benar-benar begitu menawan saat kini ia melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal menembus jalanan malam kota Seoul yang cukup sepi.

.

.

.

Motor Namjoon berhenti didepan sebuah rumah dengan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu ia sampai, helm juga kunci motor sudah ia copot. Namun ia enggan beranjak dari motornya.

Matanya kini tengah merawang, menembus pagar besi yang jarang-jarang, memperhatikan sebuah rumah minimalis yang terasa hangat meski Namjoon melihatnya dari luar, dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas dan terawat, begitu asri. Matanya berpendar, menemukan sebuah papan tinggi dengan dua tiang penyangga, bertuliskan "PANTI ASUHAN KIM".

CKELK

Namjoon terlonjak dari lamunannya, saat sisi pintu pagar yang sedikit lebih gelap karena tertutupi sebuah pohon pinus kini terbuka, menampakkan sesosok tubuh semampai yang berdiri mengahadap kearah dirinya. Disana pujaan hatinya Kim Seokjin, yang berbalut sweater hangat berwarna pink tengah berdiri, memberikan sebuah senyum kecil dibibir tebalnya sambil menatap Namjoon lekat.

Namjoon gelagapan, menelan ludahnya susah payah, mau tidak mau Namjoon turun dari motornya. Berjalan dengan canggung mendekati Seokjin. Dengan mata yang masih saling berpandangan, tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan pandangan.

Namjoon kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Seokjin, kepalanya sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat seokjin lebih lekat. Begitupun dengan Seokjin yang agak mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namjoon tidak kalah lekat, dengan percikan yang sama.

"Hyung"

Namjoon berujar lirih, memberanikan diri memecah keheningan, tangannya terulur memegang jari-jemari Seokjin, berbagi kehangatan yang tidak sebarapa, namun begitu berpengaruh pada detak jantungnya yang terasa melompat-lompat.

"Maafkan tingkah kekanakanku, yang berujung menyusahkanmu"

Kembali namjoon membuka suara, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari Seokjin. Menatap lekat bola mata bulat yang semakin indah dari jarak sedekat ini. Seokjin diam dengan bibir melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, Seokjin diam bukan berarti ia tidak ingin bicara, hanya saja ia memberikan kesempatan kepada _Kekasih Keciln_ ya untuk berbicara.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah, melakukan apa yang appa inginkan, lalu merebut kembali hak tanah rumah _kita_ "

Tangan namjoon semakin erat menggenggam jemari seokjin, membuat Seokjin semakin melebarkan senyumannya yang tergentikan dengan sebuah kekehan terselip diantara celah bibirnya, ia menatap namjoon dengan mata berbinar.

"Pulang lah. Selesaikan itu semua bayi besar, dan kembali kesini. Ke rumah _kita_."

Kini seokjin yang bersuara, membuat raga namjoon terasa terbang mendengar penuturan pujaan hatinya, rasanya begitu hangat dan mendebarkan. Perasaan ini begitu membuncah.

Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, dengan terburu-buru meraup tubuh seokjin, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang panjang. Seokjin dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya dileher namjoon, memeluknya tidak kalah erat.

Saling menyalurkan rasa yang terasa membuncah karena beberapa hari ini mereka harus berpisah, tidak berkomunikasi, karena tingkah kekanakan _kekasih kecil_ nya. Namun, itu bukanlah apa-apa karena sekarang Namjoon disini, tengah memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuat seokjin semakin hangat dan semakin hidup.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin, dengan seluruh hidupku."

"Begitupun aku Kim Namjoon"

.

.

END

Ini FF Pertama yang aku publish dengan segala keberanian, dan aku bikin ini buat Kesayanganku Kak Christal Alice yang Ketjeh XD Maaf kalau fanfic nya gak seindah ekspetasi kak al, aduh ini amburadul emang fanficnya T.T alurnya yang cepat dan berantakan, typo yang mungkin terselip dimana-mana, kata-kata yang rancu, dan masih banyak lagi, terutama feel nya yang gak berasa. Maafkeun :')

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca FF gak mutu ini dan aku berharap kritik juga sarannya di kotak review bagi yang berkenan J Sekali lagi terimakasih XD


	2. HOME

HOME

Kim Namjoon 3 Kim Seokjin

BxB | T | AU

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Namjoon disini, membatu di singgasana kecil yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Dengan wajah menekuk tidak besahabat, dan mata yang menatap malas pada beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang butuh perhatian.

Sosok gelandangan _hot_ yang sebelumnya menjadi lebel Namjoon kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi pengusaha _hot_ incaran semua orang. Namun, Namjoon sama sekali tidak bangga akan hal itu, karena semua yang ada pada dirinya, melekat di kulitnya, gelar yang ia sandang, semuanya terasa klise dan tidak berharga bila tidak ada Seokjin disampingnya.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak perpisahan picisan mereka didepan gerbang panti asuhan yang membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau meninggalkan panti dan pulang kerumah tanpa berpamitan pada anak-anak. Semuanya bukan tanpa alasan. Itu semua karena perkataan terakhir Seokjin, saat Namjon hendak masuk ke dalam panti.

.

 _"_ _mereka terus merajuk dan menanyakan dimana monster nam. Aku takut mereka akan menangis dan bersedih bila kau berpamitan."_

 _"_ _rasanya aku ingin memaki dirimu saat membuat mereka khawatir, dan begitu cemburu karena tidak hanya aku yang merindukanmu"_

 _._

.

Selesai dengan dokumennya, Namjoon bangkit dari singgasana kecilnya yang tidak bisa pungkiri memang terasa nyaman. Jas beserta dasi sudah ia tanggalkan. Lengan kemeja pun, sudah Namjoon lipat hingga siku. Hari ini Namjoon berencana meluruskan semua masalah yang ada, terutama dengan ayahnya. Namjoon hanya perlu naik satu lantai dari lantai tempatnya berpijak sekarang, untuk dapat sampai di ruangan yang tidak kalah besar dengan singgasana milik Namjoon.

Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari sekertaris ayahnya yang lebih dari satu, dasar maniak, fikir Namjoon. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing selama itu tidak mengganggu kehidupannya dan juga Seokjin. Namun kali ini, kedatangnnya di ruangan sang ayah erat kaitannya dengan pejuaan hatinya.

"Namjoon?"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinga Namjoon saat sepenuhnya ia masuk kealam ruangan sang ayah. Ayahnya telihat cukup kaget saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya kini tengah berjalan mendekat, mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan sang ayah.

"Kau terlihat prustasi. Merindukan kekasihmu eh?"

Nada mengejek itu, sungguh bila sosok udzur dihadapnnya ini bukanlah ayahnya, Namjoon sudah pasti akan membuatnya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit atau mungkin tempat yang lain.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya ayah."

Namjoon menjawab tidak kalah mengejek, mata elangnya beralih mentap kearah sebuah figura di sisi kanan meja kerja ayahnya. Disana, portrait keluarga bahagia, ya bahagia, dulu sebelum ibundanya meninggal dunia karena sakit yang dideritanya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Melunak, nada mengejek tadi menghilang saat pandangan mereka yang tadi teralihkan bertemu. Membagi rasa yang hilang setelah belasan tahun yang lalu sempat lenyap karena insiden yang menyayat hati keduanya.

"Berhenti menjadi sosok ayah yang menyebalkan."

Namjoon menghempaskan punggungnya ke senderan kursi, masih dengan mata yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berniat memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku tidak. Kau yang berfikiran seperti itu Namjoon"

Giliran yang lebih tua yang kembali dalam mode menyebalkannya menurut Namjoon. Rasanya semua terasa percuma, helaan nafas kasar lolos dari celah bibir Namjoon. Ia mengusap wajah juga rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakinn berantakan.

Namjoon kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak ada artinya berdiam terlalu lama disini. Hanya akan membuatnya bertambah jengkel saja. Namun sebelum Namjoon berbalik dan benar-benar pergi, ia menatap tepat ke kedua mata ayahnya, menyelam di dalam sana cukup lama.

"Aku menemukan kebahagianku didirinya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Dan kalimat terkhirnya menjadi penutup, sebelum Namjoon berbalik dan pergi meningalkkan ruangan ayahnya yang kini kembali sepi. Adai saja Namjoon tahu, sosok yang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan, kini tengah terkekeh geli, belum lagi Namjoon tidak mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah, yang pasti akan membuatnya senang setengah mati.

Sang ayah tersenyum, mengelus sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum dalm sebuah portrait keluarga, keluarga kecil kim yang bahagia.

.

.

"T-tuan muda kim"

"Jangan halangi aku bibi, aku akan kembali bila aku ingin."

"T-tapi.."

"Ayolah~ Hanya menjenguk Seokjin, aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"Tuan….."

Namjoon tengah berdebat kecil dengan bibi Lee, kepala pelayan yang menghabiskan semasa hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Namjoon tahu keresahan juga kekhawatiran yang dirasakan bibi Lee, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin. Tangan Namjoon terulur menepuk pelan bahu bibi Lee, yang kemudian meremas bahunya lembut.

"Aku akan pulang bila semuanya sudah membaik."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, memberikan pernyataan menenangkan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari rumah dengan hanya bermodalkan ransel dan uang cast seadanya. Mana sudi Namjoon membawa uang dari ayahnya, sementara dia yang terlebih dahulu mengibarkan berdera perang. Benar-benar bukan gaya namjoon.

.

.

.

Taxi yang dinaiki Namjoon sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah ia turun dan membayar. Kini Namjoon tengah berdiam ditempat yang sama dimana Namjoon berhenti sebeluan yang lalu.

Namjoon membetulkan letak ranselnya, sebelum kembali melangkah, masuk menembus pintu pagar tanpa menekan bel. Terus melangkah setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu pagar seperti semula.

Bersyukur seokjin belum menggembok pintu pagar. Dan Namjoon semakin bersyukur saat melihat sosok Seokjin tengah berjalan kearahnya yang sepertinya akan mengunci pintu pagar. Namun, Seokjin seketika membeku saat melihat kehadiran Namjoon, mata bulatnya semakin membulat lucu. Membuat Namjoon semakin gemas.

Seokjin yang dalam mode terkejutnya tidak akan bergerak meski gempa bumi tengah menggetarkan seisi Korea Selatan sekalipun. Maka Namjoon berinisiatif mendekatkan diri telebih dahulu, merengkuh pinggang Seokjin, membawa Seokjin kedalam dekapannya.

Barulah disana pertahan Seokjin lepas, isakan keluar dari celah bibirnya. Badannya bergetar hebat, membuat Namjoon tersenyum miris. Seberat itukah beban yang Seokjin pikul? Sudah sedalam apakah rasa sakit nya? Begitu brengsekkah Namjoon?

"K-kim bodoh namjoon hiks"

Seokjin mulai bergumam diantara isakannya, tangannya yang mengepal memukul-mukul dada bidang namjoon. Namjoon membalasnya dengan dekapan yang semakin erat juga elusan lembut di sekitar bahu dan punggung seokjin.

"K-kau jahat namjoon hiks membuatku serindu ini padamu hiks"

Dan kini Kim Bodoh Namjoon tengah tersenyum macam idiot, ia merasa menang juga senang. Karena membuat seokjin melunak, juga mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya tidak merindu sendirian pada pujaan hatinya ini.

"Katakan hiks sesuatu bodoh"

Oke, kali ini namjoon terkekeh. Mengusak rambut Seokjin yang begitu terasa lembuh di jarinya yang kasar. Bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali ubun-ubun Seokjin, lalu berpindah ke jidatya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan yang lama disana.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Disini terasa sakit saat tetesan air matamu jatuh"

Namjoon berujar sungguh-sungguh, mengarahkan salah satu tangan Seokjin yang mengepal kearah dadanya. Namjoon tersenyum tulus kearah Seokjin. Menatap tepat dimatanya yang berair. Namjoon akui Seokjin bertambah menggemaskan saat seperti ini, namun rasanya menyebalkan saat Seokjin harus menangis sedih karena dirinya.

Tangan Namjoon terulur mengusap lelehan air mata seokjin di kedua pipi tembamnya. Lalu kemudia mengecup bergantian kedua mata Seokjin yang terpejam. Ciumannya turun ke pucuk hidung mancung Seokjin yang kini memerah, memberikan gesekkan hidungnya di area hidung Seokjin gemas. Membuat Seokjin tidak bisa tidak terkekeh, mencoba melapaskan diri dari tangkupan tangan Namjoon di wajahnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Namjoon kembali membuka suara, menatap tepat di kedua mata bulat seokjin yang kini sudah terbuka kembali. Keduanya tersenyum, saling memandangi, melepas rindu yang begitu membucah, menyesakkan. Kini semuanya terasa makin sesak, karena sosok yang dinanti juga dirindukan ada dihadapan masing-masing, membuat jatung keduanya meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

Seokjiin menggeleng, mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya lucu. Namjoon semakin gemas dan gatal, satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk menahan rindu, apalagi hasrat untuk menyentuh Soekjin. Namjoon yang tidak sabar, meraup bibir tebal Seokjin, membawa Seokjin dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Seokjin melemas, satu bulan tidak bersentuhan dengan Namjoon memberikan efek berarti bagi tubuhnya saat sekarang Namjoon tengah mencumbunya tepat dibibir, dengan lengan kekar yang menyelubungi pinggang rampingnya. Seokjin dengan senang hati membalas dan memberikan akses lebih pada Namjoon, dengan tangan yang melingkari leher Namjoon, mendekapnya tidak kelah erat.

Namjoon yang merasa tidak pernah cukup, begitupun dengan Seokjin. Namun ia butuh bernafas saat ini. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Namjoon, membuat Namjoon yang mengerti dengan isyararat Seokjin, dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Seokjin yang memerah dan teerngah. Duh, Namjoon tidak kuat.

Hendak akan melanjutkan ciuman mereka, Seokjin buru-buru menekan salahh satu jarinya dibibir Namjoon. Memberinya penekanan untuk berhenti. Namjoon dengan setengah hati menuruti permintaan Seokjin dan lebih memilih menikmati wajah Seokjin yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Seokjin tersenyum saat Namjoon menurut padanya, setidaknya si bayi besar sudah tumbuh cukup dewasa dalam menahan hasrat nya. Seokjin membelai rahang tegas namjoon, masih saling menatap, mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh maisng-masing.

"Selamat datang Namjoonie"

Dan Namjoon terperangah, tidak menyangka Seokjin akan menyambutnya terlebih dahulu. Karena Namjon fikir, saat ia datang ia akan di hujati dengan berbagai pertanyan, atau bisa saja kekasih cantiknya ini memakinya sesuka hati, namun pilihan kedua sepertinya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sungguh, Namjoon tidak akan marah, karena pujaan hatinya berhak melakukan itu.

"Aku pulang princess"

Dan biarkan rasa penasaran Namjoon dijawab kemudian hari, karena saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanya Seokjin. Oh ya, tambahan bayi-bayi besar mereka yang mungkin kini tengah bergelung hangat di kasur masing-masing di dalam rumah.

"Tidak ingin masuk?"

Namjoon menatap seokjin, perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah tidak lupa menggembok pintu pagar.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang"

"MONSTER NAMMMM~"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Maafkan sambutan yang tidak seberapa ini"

Seokjin membungkuk dalam kepada sosok paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang menginjak kepala lima. Menungkan teko yang berisi teh terbaik yang Seokjin meiliki kedalam gelas keramik. Yang lebih tua tersenyum, matanya berpendar memperhatikan isi ruangan dalam rumah panti Seokjin. Kunjungan paginya ketempat calon menantu bukan hal yang salah kan?

"dimana anak-anak?"

Tuan Kim membuka pembicaraan, tangannya terulur menggenggam gelas keramik yang berisi teh yang tadi seokjin tuangkan, menyesapnya pelan.

"semuanya sedang sekolah, pukul 12:00 saya akan menjemput mereka di tempat sekolah masing-masing"

Seokjin menjawab dengan sopan, lalu tangannya reflex mengisi kembali gelas keramik yang sudah kosong. Yang tua tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas merogoh map yang sedari tadi ia bawa, menyodorkannya kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin membeku di tempatnya, matanya mendongak ragu menatap tuan kim. Matanya sudah berair, namun ini memalukan bila ia harus menangis saat ini juga. Tuan KIm mebaca raut wajah Seokjin, terkekeh memecah suasana tegang yang Seokjin buat sendiri.

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan memintamu berpisah dengan anak bodoh itu atau mengancamu dengan mengamil hak tanah panti ini lagi. Ini surat tanah yang memang harusnya menjadi milikmu"

Detik itu juga tangis seokjin pecah, sesak yang menghimpit dadanya terasa lepas begitu saja. Seokjin beringsut dari duduknya, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa sopan santunya. Seokjin memeluk tuan kim yang menyandang sebagai ayah namjoon.

Tuan kim cukup kaget dengan apa yang Seokjin lakukan, namun ia tidak menolak dan membalas pelukan Seokjin. Setidaknya, anak bodoh itu tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang saat bersama dengan seokjin.

"Berbahagialah bersamanya Seokjin"

Dan kalimat tadi sontak membuat seokjin kembali menangis, meruntuki kelakuan kekasih kecilnya yang terlalu kekanakan, tanpa tahu betapa sayangnya sang ayah pada Namjoon, darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Real END

Aaaa bener-bener gak yangka ini malah berchap.

Makasih yang udah fav, follow, sama review. Semuanya jadi semangatku buat lanjut ff ini hihi XD kalau ada yang mau ditanya atau apa bisa PM.

Buat kesayanganku Kak Al maacih masih sabar sama si aku ini wkwk

Mind to RnR?


End file.
